Pandora's Box
by Madame Magna
Summary: Emily Niele finds out why you should...or SHOULDN'T open the box in Tenma's closet.  One-shot. Collaboratory fic.


The Tenma version of Pandora's Box

**Authors note: for those of you who read BerryCoffeeCakes fic "Lifted" this oneshot is centered at about the last part of Chapter three, the part where Emily Neile and Private detective Mustachio enter Tenma's home but this oneshot plot is a "what if"senerio but you will have to read on. So with the kind and sweet generosity and association with my fellow Author, BerryCoffeeCake, I present "Tenma's version of Pandora's Box" **

Enter-Emily

Emily's POV

It was in the Middle of the night as I went to Tenma's abandoned home. I'd decided not to take Mustachio, the man I hired to find it, knowing he was only as good as his detective work. Dealing with someone like Tenma, should we come across him, would be way too much for a dottering old drunk like him.

Taking the key and directions with me, I drove over to his house to investigate on my own. Stopping at the foot of the front steps of the Apartment complex, and exiting the vehicle, I stepped out and looked at the tall building. It seemed eerie and sad; the place almost seemed to tell you it had seen happier days. I walked up the steps and into the hall with mail boxes, past a flight of emergency stairs and a large elevator. I stepped in front of the elevator door and pressed the up button and the doors whooshed open. I entered and went up to the top floor. A few minutes later, the elevator stopped, and as the doors opened to the selected floor, my eyes fell on a huge, wide door. Stepping out, and taking the key from my pocket, I unlocked the door looked around the inside of the foyer with raised eyebrows. My jaw dropped.

The inside of this house was….for lack of a better word, beautiful. I looked down at the white marble floor at the fine sheen of dust that covered it, at the expensive pottery over in the corner, and the large oil paintings on the wood paneled walls. I had only ever seen houses like this in movies, and on MTV Cribs. There were even wall sconces with real candles in them. I stepped out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Damn…this guy Tenma has expensive taste!" I said as I slipped off my heeled shoes and ran my feet over the soft carpet. It felt like stepping on feathers.

The living room was gigantic, but minimally furnished with a large black grand piano sitting by the fire place which was big enough for a person so lie in. It was dark inside the house, but there was just enough days light left outside to be able to see the opulence and luxurious majesty of everything within. I looked up at the ceiling where a large crystal chandelier was making prisms on the wall above the mantle. God Damn…Tenma didn't just have expensive taste….he had outrageously expensive taste. Was that an actual bear skin rug lying in front of the fire place? How stereotypical. I left my shoes where they were and went up the stairs. They were actually real, wooden, stairs. Dark oak, I think. Not the steel and glass ones you typically saw in more modern homes. The banister was smooth, and polished, but covered in sheen of dust just like everything else in the house. Tenma hadn't been here in a while, but it was to be hoped that eventually he'd have a reason to return….and when he did; I had to be prepared for whatever. Keep myself on edge and watch my back. I hardly knew anything at all about Dr. Tenma other than that he was Minister of Science during Stone's administration. I couldn't be sure whether or not he would be hostile when I attempted to talk to him, and if here were, and I were forced to try and defend myself, it would be like an average man going up against a heated boxer. Or maybe more like David verses Goliath. I would definitely have to keep my nerve if and when I came across him.

As I walked further into the apparement, I walked along the little walkway past three rooms, all of which I peeked into before getting to the last one. The first looked like a child's room, probably Astro's. It was full of all sorts of top of the line toys, and video game magazines and consoles and a stereo system more sophisticated than anything I'd ever seen. A kid this spoiled had saved the entire city? There was even a vintage pin-ball machine in there! And other things you'd have to be swimming in green to get. And more pairs of expensive shoes, and clothes than any human being…or robot… could possibly ever need. In the second room, there was what looked like several large shelves of books, and music records…..really old music records. Looking more, there was an enormous wall length window on the right side of the room that showed out into the back yard where the grass and bushes and trees had grown wild for not having been tended to for several months. This room too had a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the floors were made of a dark oak polished as impeccably as everything else undoubtedly was. The third room had been a waste of a guess. It was full of file cabinets and nothing else…and seeing as most of the file cabinets had been locked , I left out of that room as soon as I realized there was no way I was going to be able to get into any of them. My lock picking skills seriously lacked.

The last room, which I guessed to be Dr. Tenma's bedroom proved to be the most intriguing one in the house and not just because of all the expensive furniture either. I pushed open the door to Tenma's room and stepped inside. Then my cell rang.

/pop music ringtone/

"Shit." I muttered , taking the lightening blue cell from my pocket and answering. "Hello?"

"Miss Niele, where are you? Why did you leave without me?" The detective spoke from the cell.

"It's best if I do this by myself….without you." I said to the man

"But-."

I ignored the Detective's banter and looked around. The sunset was over now and it was full on dark outside. Inside the bedroom there were windows, behind what looked like a big bed…but I couldn't see much else with there being so little light. With the detective still talking to me, and not wanting to waste the last of my minutes of call time, I hung up. Standing in the door way, I swallowed my fear and took a little risk, walking over to the big wooden desk and flipping the little lamp on it on to get some light. I turned and looked back to the bed, amazed by the size of the mattress.

"Good _god_ this bed is huge! How much room does one man need to sleep?"

I walked over to the bed and ran my hand over the soft, red silken sheets and thick blanket. This bed was the softest bed I've ever felt or seen, and then my mind nagged at me about the reason why I was here. I was here on business but even then who couldn't help being overwhelmed and amazed by all this? Tenma had to have been making tons of money as Minister of Science….and if he hadn't been…then did he hail from some wealthy family somewhere? Lucky bastard. I was secretary of state and I only had a full size bed with three hundred thread count sheets. This thing I was looking at was a big, soft, silky monstrosity.

I turned my head over to two double sided doors that were directly across from the bed, which was most likely the entrance to the closet. I walked past the bed and towards the doors and opened them. I walked further into the closet and turned on the light within, and looked around. All the clothes and shoes were gone, it was a bare closet. So he had been here to get his wardrobe…he'd probably gotten his son's as well. Seeing nothing was hanging, I looked down at the floor at the back of the closet where rested a large, shiny, black lacquer box, the only thing left other than one or two tacky looking ties on a rack and a few ratty looking hats. I bent down and peered closer at it. It wasn't decorated, just smoothly glazed. Before I reached down to open it, my mind spoke to me. Why did he leave this behind? Was it meant to be hidden? But it if was meant to be hidden why is it here? Why didn't he take it with him? Normally when people put something in a box and in their closet it means that there's something in it that they don't want out or that they just want hidden. So should I open it?...Yes! Caution be damned! I opened the lid slightly and put my hand inside… feeling my way around. I settled for what felt most interesting,and wrapped my hand around it.

"Oh my god… "I spoke.

I pulled my hand out of the box and took out something I'd only ever seen in magazines and books. Is this thing in my hand seriously what it looks like? A riding crop?

I pulled the lid all the way back and looked back down inside the box at all the other…questionable artifacts inside it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Leather straps and other weird stuff. Tenma…a masochist?

Not getting enough light to see what all was inside; I picked up the box and dumped everything in it out onto the floor. I saw strangely shaped corks, from what I could guess anyway, and different lengths of ropes. I picked up and inspected I don't know how many silicon phalluses, all varying lengths and thicknesses. There was also, if I remember what they're called, a mouth gag, and a slave collar with a ring on it. Probably for a leash. Damn. He was into D/s too? I looked more closely at the slave collar, examining its textures. One side was soft and smooth while the other was stiff and rough.

I looked behind me, and not seeing anyone there, decided to mess around a bit. I stood up, and looking in the little mirror next to the tie rack, I put the collar around my neck, and sinched up the little belt fastener in the back. Hmm. Not bad. I looked kinda..good..sexy even.

"Arf!" "Woof!" I laughed at myself trying out various different sounding dog barks.

After having a bit of fun I stood up and closed the box, and then walked out of the closet only to bump into someone.

"Oof! AHH!" I squeaked.

I jumped back into the closet, it being the only place I could move back due to the tall, dark figure standing in front of me. Had I been followed? I didn't notice or hear anyone when I came in. Who was it in front of me? Was it a burglar? God I hoped not! The figure walked forward, and when I saw his face, I drew a breath but out of recognition of who it was. Thank god. The look on his face kept me on edge however. He hooked over my shoulder at the opened black box and fallen objects behind me, his mouth set in a grim line, dark eyes flashing angrily, and arms crossed. It was obvious the man was perturbed about my being here, let alone me actually snooping around through his private things. I stood there watching him for a moment, not knowing what to say, and then, after a moment of thinking, spoke.

"Hello Dr. Tenma…my name is-"

"Emily Niele? The one that left a hundred and fifty messages on my answering machine?" He said irritably.

He looked a lot different from the picture I'd seen of him downstairs on the wall holding his son, both of them dressed in matching outfits and smiling. 'How cute', I'd thought when I saw it. The man standing in front of me now had a full growth of jet black beard. His clothes…which looked like they had once been very nice, were clean but wrinkled. The scarf he was wearing looked like a crinkled hankie and his jacket was a little bunched up looking too. His shoes, which I automatically knew by looking at them, were very expensive Italian leather shoes. They were badly scuffed, and it looked like the bottoms of the shoes were starting to peel from the uppers. They were practically screaming "help me!" If I hadn't already felt bad about having dumped out the contents of his 'freak box' I'd have attempted to try a sound a little less intimidated. Especially considering what happened next.

"Uh…yes. I'm Secretary of State to President Logan…we've been looking for you and your son for a while now to talk to the two of you."

Tenma bent over and picked up the riding crop I'd left on the floor, and then turned around to look at me. He blinked slowly.

"I'm not going to make anything for the government. If that's what you want I suggest you walk out now and not another word."

He didn't say it loudly or in a rude manner. He was letting his body language get the message across without having to be markedly rude in his speech. He was letting me know how unwelcome I was without having to do very much at all. Just standing there looking forbidding and scary. I knew how to look pretty scary when I wanted to too, but I didn't want to make him any more angry than he looked. I spoke up again in correction to his abrupt assumption

"That's not what we're interested in Dr. Tenma. What we've actually been trying to get in contact with you about is-"

SWAP!

"AHH! HOLY FUCK!"

I jumped backward and bumped the closet door, my mouth hanging open in shock. Tenma had just smacked my leg with the riding crop and none too softly either! It was stinging worse then any slap I'd ever been given and the bastard had the nerve to actually be grinning too! I turned and ran out of the closet catching another blow to my ass as I ran to the side of the bed and tried to crawl across it. I flipped over to shield my ass from another blow…watching his next move, not aware of how frightened I looked at that moment. Tenma walked slowly out of the closet still holding the crop laughing off his nut. Laughing out loud with his eyes closed and bearded chin pointing to the ceiling. He looked the spitting image of a mad scientist from Frankenstein or some other monster movie. Messed up clothes and all. I tried to move off the bed but he quickly bended forward and pulled me by my ankles back toward him.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

SMACK! I slapped him with everything I had leaving a red mark where my hand collided with his face.

Tenma stopped laughing abruptly but his grin was still in place. He released his hold on my ankles and pulled me up by the collar, which I was still, unfortuneately, wearing, and pressed the end of the crop in to my throat , hard, making me choke. The only thing I could think to do was keep talking. It was what I was here to do. Talk. Only talk. Please lord don't let him kill me in here. There were knives in that box!

"Why would you keep -_cough-_a box like that where your son might –cough—find it?"

"Why would someone who's supposed to be a very professional government official stoop to sneaking around in another man's house? "

"We were looking for some evidence that you'd been here recently so we could try to talk to you lest you came back! We've been calling both you and Dr. Elefun for months!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe Dr. Elefun and I just aren't very social people? You do know what they say about Robotics Engineer's don't you Ms. Neile?" Tenma's grin widened and he narrowed his eyes at me

"No! And I'd rather not know Dr. Tenma! I just want to talk to you about…GAGH!"

I coughed again after having spoken. He'd pressed the crop harder into my throat to quiet me.

"Well I think you do and I have some questions for you besides."

I looked up at him waiting for his query.

"Why did you open the box?" He asked me.

"O-out curiosity!" I said struggling against the crop at my throat.

He turned his attention to the mess of objects behind him back in the closet and from the expression written on his face, I feared the worst, but I had to at least try and get him to agree to meet on another day to discuss a deal or something. The fact that I was still thinking about even _trying_ to negotiate with him when he had me in such a position showed how seriously over worked I was. Only a workaholic would still be thinking about working when it looked like they might be beaten to death by a psycho! His frazzled clothing and deranged grin made him look crazy…but maybe he could be reasoned with somehow. God. I'd seriously just thought that!

"Have you ever heard the story of Pandora's Box Ms. Niele?"

"No—guh. But if you'll just-." I answered.

I watched him lay down the crop and then pull up a rope and what appeared to be the mouth gag I'd seen earlier. My mind raced, I needed to do something fast.

"Wait! Can you just listen to what I have to say for a few minutes?" I asked quickly, my mouth dry from having tried to talk through him choking me before.

"If it's about my son... then no."

He stretched the rope and placed it on the bed and I sat up and spoke again.

"We just want him to make some appearances with President Logan to-."

No more talking. At least not anything he could understand…or for that matter…even cared to understand.

"You mean you want him to parade around in front of cameras for the people's entertainment?"

"MO! HM HMN MH HMHM!" I tried to yell through the ball gag, but of course, all that came out was my strangled yelling.

He tied my hands tightly and I tried in vain to struggle away again.

"He is not a show piece!" He said angrily, and then after that, said nothing else. Nothing about why I'd told him I was here anyway.

I felt hands running up the sides of my legs and finger's grabbing at the sides of my panties, pulling them down. Once they were to my ankles he gripped tightly around them, to keep me from kicking. I screamed through the gag. I wasn't getting death. I was getting dishonor.

"MMMYYYOWW!"

SMACK!

I jerked forward, when I felt the sting of the riding crop strike on my bare ass cheeks.

SMACK!

I kept trying to move forward, to get out of his reach, but he had too good a fold on me, and my eyes were starting to tear up.

"Sorry about this Ms. Neile, but I have a rule about that box you see."

"MMMGG!"

"What's the rule you ask? Anyone who open's it gets hit with whatever they take out."

I was stunned. Shocked. Appalled. Scared. Every word you could think of, I was probably feeling it at that moment.

"You dumped pretty much everything out of it…including the knives…and… well I think the rest is pretty self- explanatory."

I cringed, and arched farther away at his devilish grin. I _was_ going to be killed by this man. This…_FUCKING LUNATIC_! And raped too! I'd seen those phalluses. Touched them too.

"MWA!"

SMACK! WHACK! WATCK!

The tears came and my teeth clicked every time I moved to avoid his hits.

"AHHH! SHFOP!"

"No." he said simply, then brought the crop down on my reddening backside once more.

For a minute…he stopped hitting me and I lay tensed up waiting for a blow that didn't come.

I looked up to try and see what it was he was doing, but he pushed my head roughly back down and around. Then… I felt something enter me, something blunt and round. I managed to look around again without being pushed down and saw Tenma pushing one of those thick, black, phalluses into my ass. Once the tip was in, I felt it get bigger and I cringed and whined in pain. I tried to moved away, but he took it upon himself to punish me further by harshly and forcefully pushing it all the way in.

"MNMHMHMHM!"

"You make so much noise." , he said lewdly moving the phallus around inside me.

"MNNNNHMM!" I moaned in shame.

I tried to wiggle my way out of grip again, wanting desperately to get away, and get that thing out of me. He crawled onto the bed and lay back against the head board and relaxed, not loosening his grip in the least. He then pulled me up towards him onto his lap and I tried my hardest not to look up at him. This was a horrible situation. An embarrassing situation! Every bad word in the dictionary is what this situation was. And what was more..I didn't feel as sufficiently horrified as I thought I ought to for some reason. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am not trying to beat the hell out of him? Get him in the eye or the crotch with my foot or something? I'm just…sitting here…being handled.

He spoke then.

"Now, Miss Niele, tell me how your past…or present boyfriends treat you. How many have you had?"

He pulled away the gag, and I snapped my head up and looked at him like he was crazy. Why the fuck would I wanna have a conversation with someone who'd just stuck a dildo up my ass and was going to rape me?

"I'm waiting for answer."

He showed me the crop again and pulled away my jacket, then after thumbing off the buttons on my blouse , tapped on my right breast, warning me.

"I not answering that!"

SMACK!

"OWW!"

There was going to be a bruise. A big , fat, ugly, purple. I just knew it.

"Try again.", he said calmly

I gritted my teeth, and swallowed. Trying to get past the stinging on my boob. Refusing to answer him.

"Your silence isn't answering the question." He brought the crop back up to strike me again and I relented out of fear. I could clearly see a small welt raising up just above my nipple, and I didn't want any more of them!

"I've had seven this past year!"

"Seven? Seven boyfriends? Well , well, well. I guess the saying is true. Blondes really _do_ have more fun. Why so many in such a short amount of time? Hm?", He asked.

I didn't answer. I just blushed, and stared down at the awful welt on my breast. Then I felt a hand touch my face, and he forced me to look at him.

"You're ashamed about something. One of your seven boyfriends make you do something weird? Like give him 'Stranger' or a 'Rim-Job' or some such? "

I shivered, formulating the answer to the question in my head that I really didn't want to tell him the answer to.

"Are you boring? Do they just not treat you properly? What is it? Inquiring minds want to know Ms. Niele."

I blushed harder and he pulled me up and sat me up against him then I heard him inhale and exhale ever so sharply and slowly making my whole body shivers with Goosebumps.

"Let me enlighten you with this."

I closed my eyes and listened to him speak.

"_When I lay you down you feel comfortable and warm, unsure and then sure but how the touch brings you comfort and ease at the same time, like smooth satin as it slithers on your skin. Playfully then comes the instant kiss on the neck, collarbone, and then down to the navel. You breathe deeply._", he breathes into my ear, his voice husky and low. I shivered again.

"_Little touches play on your skin like butterflies dancing on your nerves, warm and welcoming is these demons of the flesh as these kisses reach the lip of deep… hungry… taste as our bodies play their blurry chemical forte.",_ his voice was magical. My mind eating up every word and putting them into pictures in my mind like scenes in play. Getting wet now…definitely starting to get wet. I really shouldn't be. But I am. I've got a dildo stuck up my ass…and the guy who I came here to try to negotiate with is whispering sweet nothings in my ear and is going to rape me. And I'm probably going to enjoy it. Fucked up individual that I am.

"_Lest these demons go farther down in this wave of heat, lest their idol hands play on the body and she and her flower over pouring with bittersweet nectar which so happily the harvester gladly indulges._" I felt him kiss my jaw line and then pull away on the last sentence.

"You are very easy to please."

I had my eyes closed…imagining all the things I wanted out of sex that my seven boyfriends..if you could call them that…had failed to deliver.

SWAP!

"AHHH! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OWW!"

He hit my other breast with the crop…raising another painful, stinging, purplish welt.

My mind returned to normal and I tried to roll away but he held me down, and then, forced me around into a new position with my back to the head board, my hands tied and resting over my stomach and my legs apart. I was very vulnerable. He got a good bit of laughter out of the screwed up look on my face. I was dealing with too many things all at one time. Stinging welts…arousal.. not to mention I was still trying to find a way to get out of this. If at all possible.

"Women. All it takes is just a few sweet words whispered in your ears and you turn to jelly!"

"Shut the hell up!—Shut up and let me go!"

"You looked like you were eating the words right out of my mouth." He said continuing to laugh at my expense.

I blushed again, but admitted nothing and continued to frost him with the meanest look I could muster.

"Aww, now, now Ms. Neile, you don't need to be so bitter about it. I can't say I blame you. I bet none of the men you've dated have ever had enough balls to even pop your cherry completely. Let alone get you wet just by whispering to you. Have they?"

"SHUT UP YOU DICK HEADED BASTERED!"

"It's the truth isn't it?"

It was true. They would get in but then exit after a few thrusts in the missionary position...making a mess all over me. I felt a finger slip between the flaps of skin of my sex and meddle with my clitoris. Something that wasn't painful..thank god. I'm messed up. Really messed up. Enjoying being molested by a crazy abusive man. I looked away so he wouldn't see, but he knew I was liking it. How could he not? You can't hide a moist vag. No matter how far down you wear you pencil skirts, they can _always_ be yanked up by someone. If I don't get killed after this..I'm going to start wearing pant suits instead.

"Hmm.." I gave an involuntary shudder, and pushed myself up a little to get his finger to put a little more pressure on me. Then stopped, the guilt and fear starting to set back in again. I _shouldn't_ be enjoying this! I should be trying to get the hell out of here! I jerked backward away from his hand and started trying to kick away and force my way around into position to inch myself off the bed. Of course…it didn't work. He waited all the way until I had inched my way to the foot of the bed to toss myself over it before he decided to come after me. He'd just wanted to watch me struggle to get away..the sick fuck. Had he really wanted to hold me I'd never have been able to break out of his grasp in the first place.

"You might as well just relax. Struggling will only make it worse."

He reached over, behind my head stuck the gag back in my mouth. Rendering me again, incapable of coherent speech. I tried to move away again, this time back up to the head of the bed, but he pulled me upward by my butt, and pushed so that all my weight forced me to flip over and land on my back. This was embarrassing. All I was doing was getting tossed around on the bed. I wasn't getting anywhere!

"Why do you keep trying to get away? Policemen don't let criminals walk out of jail. What makes you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here?", he asked, surveying me all limp and tired on my back.

I glared at him. He looked at me calmly, but with a hint of smugness. The smugness made apparent by his black eyebrows, and lips, both curved in amusement at my attempts at escape, and his quick, deft hands which kept me from doing so. I moaned in aggravation and tried to kick at him hoping to hit his stomach or his big ass head.

SMACK!

"NNMMMMMMMHMHMHMM!"

The crop again. It was punishment for trying to kick him. I shed a tear this time. Ow. Ow. Oh my god ow. My leg..ow..ow..ow …OWWW! I don't wanna look. It feels like it's bleeding. Ow—oh god ow!

"Ill behaved asses get what an ill behaved asses will receive."

"MMM!"

He bent down to my face and pulled the ball gag away from my mouth again. I spoke quickly…wanting out of this. Wanting to get away.

"Please Tenma, stop this!" I said sobbingly.

He chuckled, and shook his head, no.

"You said you opened the box out of curiosity correct? Don't you want to see all of what the things you found inside can do?"

"No! I wanna leave—let me-!"

"Pandora opens the box out of curiosity. What's _in_ the box? Bad things. Disease and death. And with that box open, those things rise and spread over the population. Is anything I'm saying clicking in that brain of yours Ms. Niele?"

I shook my head. I just wanted to get out of here and away from him! Fuck him and his stupid cryptic analogies!

He lowered his eyes, looking over me. I looked back at him trying to appear venomously angry even though I was I practically peeing myself on the inside. His eyes were so dark. Black like some kinda creepy monster, demon thing. And yet I couldn't help looking into them…or attempting to whenever he would look up at me anyway. If I live….I'm going to go see a doctor. One should not be attracted to ones rapist.

"Oh!"

He put his finger in me again , and I gritted my teeth and looked away, groaning, and sniffling, a couple more tears falling out shame of actually liking it being there.

"Take it out!"

"Now why would I do that? You've been enjoying what I've been doing thus far."

"No I haven't! Stop! Get off of me! GET OFF! GET-!"

"Your body says differently."

He whipped his finger out of me and waggled it, covered in my fluids, lewdly in my face.

"See the proof? Heart says no, body says yes."

"All I came here to do was talk to you! Why are you-?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ms. Neile." he said, and then stuck the very same finger he'd just had inside me moments ago, right in my mouth.

I attempted to bite him, but he dug his fingernails into the roof of my mouth, cutting me. He reentered my nether region with his other hand and began moving it, very aggressively, in and out of me. I groaned loudly in protest and tried to get his fingers out of my mouth so I could speak but to no avail. He moved it faster. Harder. Letting his knuckle press painfully…and oddly enough, pleasureably as well, against my clit each time he went back in.

After a minute more he removed his hand from my mouth and then inserted two more fingers down below. He moved them twice as harshly , making me quiver, and inch away with each thrust. It hurt..and yet felt good.

"TENMA STOP IT HURTS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He didn't stop. Only kept going and didn't say a word, pumping those three fingers in and out of me. three and was worse of his thrusts then with two. I tried screaming. Maybe someone in one of the other apartments will hear and call for help, but he covered my mouth with the ball gag again to shut me up. He continued with his hard, painful thrusts. I was trying as hard as I could not to give in to the side of me that for some reason was enjoying this brutal treatment.

After what it seemed forever, he stopped. I was all teared up and in pain. I glared at him angrily, sniffling and crying. I knew I had to look a pitiful sight.

"Ms. Neile, you may clean up and leave." he told me, and stood up to leave.

It felt odd that torture had been pleasurable instead of painful. I was sitting there, loosely bound up, horribly embarrassed and ashamed of myself with my mascara running down my face making me look even more like the victim that I was. I was horny too. May as well make this whole rape thing complete since it's already been started. I was just going to go home sit in front of the tv and eat a whole tub of ice cream after this anyway, probably lie to my current boyfriend on the phone about how great he'd been in bed last time we'd messed around too.

I pulled my hands down to my lower region and began to finger myself, and moaned probably a little too loudly to get him to come back. I began to imagine him punishing me with a phallus in one hole and his dick in another. _'Punishing'. _My grief. I cannot believe I even like the sound of that word..let alone the thought of having it done to me by Tenma. Him in all his wrinkled clothes…and that evil, mocking look on his face. Every boyfriend I dated treated me as if I was delicate. Made out of glass. Always asking 'Is it okay for me to do this?' or 'Can I do that?' They'd all bored me sexually. But he made this something temping and hungry. He was so dominant. He didn't ask permission. He just took what he wanted, which had been me for a moment. At least until he got tired of me being stubborn. I moaned again, louder. I wouldn't be stubborn this time. He could have me. I'd had one night stands before. This wasn't going to be any big deal. I can be kinky too. At east I think I can.

I heard footsteps coming back towards me, and above me Tenma was staring awkwardly.

"I thought you didn't want it? Change of heart so quickly?" He asked.

I nodded "yes". I couldn't come up with any words to explain why I wanted it, but I did.

"Say it."

I stopped playing with myself, and my attempt a seductive pout faltered.

"Say what? Why do I have to explain? You know what I'm saying!"

Then I felt fingers replacing where mine had been and a thumb meddling with my clitoris. My hands shot down to grip around his wrist to keep his hand there, and grinded on it, and looked up at him pleadingly…whining up at him. That should be enough for him. Right? Wrong.

"Say it. Tell me what it is you want from me."

He pressed his thumb harder onto my clit, and I jumped in the air from the feeling of it. He took the opportunity to grab me by my hair and force me to look at him as I yelled out the response I thought he was looking for.

"Fuuuucccckkkk mmmeeee!" I groaned.

"That's asking for something I think you'd regret, Ms. Neile." he said, and he quickened the pace down between my legs.

"NMMM! I don't care it feels good!"

He popped his hand out of me and stood back, sticking them in his pockets, and looking at me boredly.

"I don't think so."

"WHAT? AFTER ALL THAT? You can't just—just-!"

"You're not being specific enough. If you don't tell me EXACTLY what is you want… I'm afraid I can't do anything for you."

He stood and waited, tilting his head to one side, still looking bored. Specific? Okay , I can be specific. Stupid asshole.

"I want to be brutalized sexually. I want to be spanked, and hit on. I've gotten tired of being treated like a delicate flower, and I want_ you_ to show me—to show me how it's supposed to be! Is that specific enough?"

He pulled me up by the ring of the collar, chin level to him, grinning.

"Much better…but do you really want to go that far? You don't even know my first name and here you are asking me to plow you into the mattress."

"Would you just shut it and DO ME?"

"If I say-"

/KISS/

I wanted sex. I wanted him, crazy or not. He pulled me back by my hair and our kissing stopped. I saw him, furious and angry at the fact that I interrupted him mid-sentence and kissed him.

"You stepped over the line, Miss Neile." he said with an angrily growl.

"You've been practically raping me for the last fourty-five minutes! You don't think _that's _crossing the line?"

" I didn't just go in for the kill like you just did though. You knew what was coming."

" Stop talking at me! And it's Emily- call me Emily, I'm not some forty year old wrinkly sack of bones!"

"No, but you're going to wish you were."

He let go of my hair and I dropped onto the bed and watched him take off his boots and crawl on to the bed and hover over me almost like fallen prey. Then I felt odd. Did I really just spend ten minutes trying to get a lunatic to change his mind about raping me? I looked down at my open blouse and bunched up skirt. What the hell was I thinking? I tried to pull away but then the ring of the collar around my neck was pulled, and my face was pulled up to his.

"Changed your mind again?"

I nodded fervently.

"Yes, I didn't know what I was thinking so can you let me go…I shouldn't have-."

"Go? Oh No, Emily, you said you wanted this. Or to be more specific—you said you wanted me to show you how it's _supposed_ to be because none of your boyfriends knew what they were doing."

"But-!"

"This is your fault. I wanted to leave but you said you wanted more. And I'm going to make you repeat those words, whether you want to or not Emily.", he said grinding himself against me.

I tried to pull away again, but he shimmied upward wrapped his legs around my neck and held my head still, and rolling over so the side of my face pressed into his crotch.

"I changed my mind I don't want to!", I pled.

He chuckled.

"I don't care what you don't want to do. All I want to know now is how well you can use your mouth for things other than talking."

"What? What're you talking about?"

I felt something press against my face that didn't feel at all like the material of the pants he was wearing. At first I thought it was a leg but then looking at it again…and seeing the zipper…OH MY GOD NO!

"No way! No fuckin' way!", I said in protest.

"Oh. Well too bad. I'm not turning back now.", he said and zipped down the zipper the rest of the way. It came poking out like a shot.

I saw it. Long, thick and engorged. I've seen my fair share of dicks but none like this. HE WAS HUGE!

**Authors note: Men with low voices have more testosterone in their systems thus meaning high muscle development .**

"Go on Emily. I am not leaving until I am satisfied and neither are you.", he urged.

"N-GAGH!"

He entered my mouth as I tried again to talk him into releasing me.

"Now listen. If you bite me, I will not hesitate to gag you. If you please me, like a good girl, the shorter this whole thing may be. Now get to work."

He then began to thrust in and out with the head of his dick in my mouth and I took it in and sucked at it. I may as well. I wasn't going to get away. Just as he'd said. Then I felt something vibrating at my clitoris and I squealed.

I whined through the large dick in my mouth and the vibrating increased and so did his thrusting. I took in the head, then the midway then it was all the way in my mouth, then down my throat and I gagged. I slowly became accustomed to taking it in and out, and after a few more minutes I gagged and pulled away a lot less. He didn't comment on my new found enthusiasm, just reached down and held my head with his hands, to keep himself from slipping out too much. Every now and again I could hear him groaning through the loud sound of the vibrator between my legs.

He stuck his fingers in me again and turned up the vibration even more and as this went on, I lost myself to pleasure. I was starting to suck and swallow move my head back and forth very willingly having him enter and exit through my mouth. I felt myself tighten inside…very close to coming and I quickened my pace trying to get him to be as close as I was, but I learned later how futile it was to try any harder than I really needed to. If he'd wanted to pop off and my mouth, let me get off with a vibrator and his fingers, and then leave, he would have, but that wasn't what he wanted.

"MMMMMMMMMNNN!"

I moaned and gyrated, and rocked into the vibrator, but just as I was about come, Tenma reached down and shut it off with his other hand, and pulled his fingers out of me.

"Not yet." ,he said.

"What? Why no-?"

He meddled with my clitoris cutting me off and I jumped.

"Not ready for you to do that yet.", he said, then moved away I saw him pick up a phallus and then put it inside of me.

"AUUG! Huh?"

It began to stir inside of me like a spoon in a pot and he looked over me, lying there with the deer in the headlights look on my face and then pulled me up by the ring of the collar again to face him.

"My my my, you're really good and very excitable.", he said to me and the phallus exited of its own accord due to it's spinning, and he tossed it somewhere .

"This reminds me very fondly of how I used to spend time with my wife. She was very good to me, good as gold and I was treated with great affection and devotion as she returned in a form similar to this."

I looked at him with shock.  
>"You did this with your wife?<p>

"Yes, I had my nights where when I felt restless, she was there to sooth my needs. She was like you will be…"

"What?" I asked.

"Satisfied."

Then I felt something huge enter inside me and I felt torn in half. My mouth opened but no sound came out. I whimpered, and shuddered..my eyes shut tight against the sharp pain.

"OW. OW..Oh my god…please…_whatever that is take it out_!"

He ignored me and began thrusting hard and long and quick. I felt like I was being torn in half, I didn't know where he entered but it felt tight and it hurt…eventually ebbing into small bursts of both pain and pleasure. After a few more thrusts it started hurting even less and then my hormones began to flood me like an avalanche, pouring and pouring down. I went nuts.

"OHHH! GOD THIS IS SO GOOOD!"

SMACK!

His hand came down spanking me hard.

"AHHH!" I screamed and then he slowed down. Why was he slowing down?

"Hey! DON'T STOP!"

"You've been a bad girl Emily."

"What? What did I-?"

THPMP.

"AAH!"

He thrust into me hard.

"Repeat what it is you want.", he instructed.

"What?"

Why was he asking me all these questions-why couldn't he just keep doing me? I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to lie back and accept.

I felt him hitting me on the inside slower, longer and harsher, then he switched it up and moved faster and shallower. It felt wonderful. I was being torn up but my hormones where blurring and numbing the pain I had felt before. Soon his thrusts became erratic in entry and exit and thrust. I loved this. The punishment of the nerves and flesh , the overdose of pure sexual thirst, this was absolutely _amazing_!

I heard him chuckle and I laughed frantically like a loon. I couldn't feel pain, it was all just pure animalistic sex and I didn't want to stop for anything, not President Logan or any of my sad, pansy, pathetic boyfriends. I am not ever regretting I did this. Tenma was a true proffessional…hitting all the right spots…mixing the pain with the pleasure.

"Enjoying this, Emily?", He asked.

"YES! GOD YES!"

"I'm not God and he has nothing to do with this.", he teased, his thrusts still erratic.

"Your wife…._dammit…_ must have been a very happy woman."

"You will be too."

He fucked me senseless. I moaned and spoke unintelligently. I loved his cock. He pulled me up and held me in his arms as he fucked me…an effort to make me some form of possession which I liked. Then he flipped me over and did me doggy style, a fist full of my hair in his hand. I loved that. Then we moved into another position where he turned me on my side, and entered me from behind, rocking his hips into me. I was in heaven. It was so good and brutal at the same time. I was going to come again. I wasn't sure about him. I was aching. I needed to come. I wanted to come. My insides were beginning to constrict and my blood pressure was off the charts. I was going to explode.

"AHH, TENMA!"

"Hmm?", He answered.

"Please, let me come! I've very, very, close and it hurts like hell!" I begged.

"Why? Even though I am close, I can withstand hours of nothing but foreplay before I do."

"I can't, PLEASE!"

"Hmm.."

"PLEASE! It hurts!"

"Emily, a little longer won't kill you."

"Ohhh!"

I tightened up completely then, and his thrusts were slower and longer.

It was painful but at the same time my body was becoming numb and I felt like his fucking would never stop. He rode his wave out, and eventually, let go.

I fell weak and limbless, my mind clouded and light as I was laid back on the bed and he lay on top of me and relaxed, allowing our body heat to warm us. I heard him breath and purr and I was tired and ready to fall asleep then my mind began to clear and I saw him next to me a few moments later after having relaxed a little.

"Miss Emily, are you alive in there?", he asked lowly.

I began to form somewhat of an intelligent thought, and tried to sit up and I felt something drip down my leg.

"OH GOD!", I moaned in shock.

"Hmm…what?"

"I slept with you and you didn't have a condom!", I said.

"No, I didn't, but that's where I did it either."

"What?"

"It's a parlor trick I learned with my wife after she had Toby and I couldn't have it with her for a while so I played with her head."

He winked.

I looked confused.

"You came with a replica of yours truly.", he said in short.

It clicked.

"WHAT! I fell for a fake dick!"

"Pretty much.", he said as he began redressing himself.

"Where are you going?"

"Not telling you."

"Now?", I asked.

"Yes, no more questions, its way past Midnight, and I am tired."

He walked out of the room and left me to get dressed. I quickly redressed myself and ran out to stop him at the door.

"By the way, the sex was-"

"Thrilling, the best you ever had? It was the same for me. I don't remember the last time I properly popped a girl with spirit instead of a jello for brains."

"Yes, I thought you were the kind that had a wife but had mistresses.."

"Miss Neile, I never cheated on my wife. She was the only one that I could say was the only true woman, the one that could ever make me happy to life with all the idiots like Stone"

He loved her, obviously from how he spoke about her.

"She was very good to you, what was she like?", I asked as he walked out of the room and I rushed behind him.

"If you don't have time now…maybe we can discuss it more on a later date?"

Tenma looked at her, and then he looked around the inside of his living room…and at his frazzled clothing. He thought about Astro's holey socks, and busted tennis shoes, and Elefun's incessant nagging about how Astro needed to be around friends and whatnot. Then the hostility and ice usually surrounding his heart melted slightly and he let his eye's travel back down to those of Emily Neile's.

"I'll talk to you. But I'm going to go ahead and give you a head's up right now Miss. Neile, Most people find me a difficult man to get along with when it comes to negotiations. You'd best be prepared to hand in all your chips!"

I nodded quickly and followed him into the foyer when he began walking again, not paying attention to the seriousness with which he made the comment.

"Where can we find you? What time?", I asked.

"Since you found my spare house key you can just meet me back here in a week….and…Emily is your name correct?"

"Yes?"

"One thing, you would be much more attractive if you would take your hair out of that ridiculous bun. How old are you…Thirty two? It makes you look at least ten years older than you are."

I was insulted, and with that, Tenma walked out the front door of his home leaving me very pissed standing in the foyer clutching at my bun angrily.

"Bastard!"

"I have very good hearing Miss. Neile.", he said, spooking me. I jumped and I looked out and saw nothing that was the last I heard of him.


End file.
